Sex Ed with the Cullens!
by kokgamemesow
Summary: Carlisle's teaching Sex Ed to the other Cullens plus Bella and two new humans, Syal and Jessie. What happens when Jasper and Edward fall for the two new humans? Read on to find out. Breaking Dawn not relevant. Humor/Drama/Romance Language Warning


**Ok I'm going to start off the story by saying that I'm not the owner of twilight no matter how many times I wish I was. Wither I'm going to turn this into a full story or a one shot I'm not sure. As of right now I'm not thinking of making Edward or any other Cullen dump their lover but that might happen if I turn this into a chaptered story. This is a story that is just drab and is not a part of the story. Now that you know this you can go on and read the story.**

The day seemed normal to Edward and the rest of the Cullen siblings. At least it was as normal as it could be for a family of vampires… and Bella. They had a normal lunch which was forced on the Cullen's part. Alice and Bella were excited seeing as their last class they all had together. It was a new class and was only for their grade, which seemed fine since they were in their last year of schooling at Forks High School.

Sex Ed. Now Bella just_ hated_ the idea of being in that class with Edward and the other Cullen's. Just the idea of Edward sitting next to her as she learned about all things sex related just seemed embarrassing, even if they were getting married soon. Their fifth period bell rang and they all walked to class. They all met up half way seeing as the school was so small and Sex Ed was a prevail class there wasn't many kids walking toward the classroom in the very back of the school. The only other kids they saw walking were two girls talking to each other. One had curly dark brown hair and was shorter than most kids at the school. She had greenish-grayish-brownish eyes, and a big, red-and-black backpack that looked half her size. She had on black skinny jeans and a sweater on that blocked out the sight of her shirt underneath. The girl next to her was about the same size and was clearly more outgoing with how she laughed. Her hair was medium brown with hints of blond and streaks of purple in her hair. She also had Glasses on that covered her dark brown eyes. Her back pack was black with silver stars on it which matched her plaid black pants and black shirt with rain clouds on it. The only reason anyone noticed them was because they were the only ones in their class other than themselves. There was nothing weird about them other then Jasper couldn't feel any emotions from the girl with the red backpack, and Edward was confused by the fact that the thoughts of the girl with the purple streaks in her hair was cutting out a lot, like she was in a tunnel or something.

When they arrived, they all sat in their own sits next to their lovers and the two humans (besides Bella) sat next to each other. Emmett and Rosalie sat together with Jasper and Alice in front of them. Edward and Bella sat next to Jasper and Alice and those two girls sat together in the back of the class room, while still joking around. They were all waiting for the teacher to walk in and when he did, the Cullen's and Bella gasped. The only ones that didn't gasp were the two girls in the back.

Carlisle's POV:

'_Why was I here again?'_ I asked myself over and over again. Out of all the doctors in the hospital they pick me to teach a Sex Ed class. Great. I may be over 300 years old but I have never talked to a child about sex let alone a class full of them! This would be fun (note sarcasm). I walked into the class room after being late from trying to figure out my lesson plan and heard gasps. I looked over and saw Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Bella. Of all the classes! I cursed in my mind, causing Edward to look at me like I was crazy. _'Shit!'_ I coughed into my hand to calm myself down and walked into the front of the class. I turned around and wrote my name on the board and I just knew that this would be awful. I was more than sure that Emmett and the others would try something, seeing as I was the teacher. I turned around and saw two humans girls that I didn't know, which meant as long as they were in here they should all behave (Who am I kidding?). "Hello class. I am deeply sorry for being late," I said as I walked over and started taking attendance. "Alice Cullen?" I called out (so I wouldn't look suspicious to the humans).

"Here," I heard.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Here," he replied.

This went on until I came to the two humans I didn't know. "Syal Janson?" I called out, and saw the girl with curly hair and a red-and-black backpack raise her hand. "So that means your Jessie Williams," I said looking girl sitting next to Syal with the purple in her hair. She nodded slightly and smiled at me. I smiled back." Let's get class started!" I said, clapping my hands once for effect.

_**To Be Continued…**_

Author's Note: Ok, there is the first part of my story. Seeing as I only made the first chapter I will now add on other chapters and this will become a story where Edward and Jasper fall for the two new girls Jessie and Syal. Please rate and review.

Editor's Note: Alright, I'm the girl Syal is modeled after. I just had to log into Jessie's account and edit her story, because her writing gives me nightmares! Just kidding. ;) But it did need proofreading. So here is the new, _better_ first chapter!


End file.
